peelfandomcom-20200213-history
BBC Radio Two
BBC Radio 2 is one of the BBC's national radio stations and the most popular station in the United Kingdom. Much of its daytime playlist-based programming is best described as adult contemporary or AOR, although the station is also noted for its specialist broadcasting of other musical genres. Radio 2 broadcasts throughout the UK on FM between 88.1 and 90.2 MHz from studios in Wogan House, adjacent to Broadcasting House in central London. Programmes are relayed on digital radio via DAB, Sky, Cable TV, IPTV, Freeview, Freesat and the Internet. Links To Peel Peel had little time for much of Radio Two's output and on his 07 December 1983 show suggested that music played in the charts was dismal and no different to Terry Wogan's BBC Radio 2 show. Nonetheless, Peel later contributed to many music documentaries and quizzes on the station. Law Game (1982/83) Peel takes part in in this legal quiz show. The Doo-Wop Hall Of Fame (1997) Peel presents a celebration of vocal harmony groups from the fifties and sixties, who sang of teenage crushes, lost loves and adolescent angst. Featuring interviews with many of the legends of doo-wop and plenty of music. Fab And 50 (1997) John Peel recalls what it was like to grow up as a babyboomer through music, archive material and recollections. Pepper Forever! (1997) Broadcast to celebrate the 30th anniversary of the release of the Beatles' album Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. The show was presented by Paul Jones, a successful pop singer in 1967, who later became a prolific broadcaster and host of Radio Two's blues show.. This programme also included comments from Paul McCartney, Beatles producer George Martin, sleeve designer Peter Blake and John Peel, who had previewed the Sergeant Pepper LP on Radio London on 12 May 1967. Surf's Up! (1997) John Peel tells the story of Dick Dale, the man who pioneered the sound made famous by the likes of the Beach Boys and Jan and Dean. Vinyl Resting Place (1997) John Peel goes on the trail of vinyl junkies, among them Nick Hornby, Elton John and Sir Tim Rice who share his passion for black plastic. The Dansette Story (1998) John Peel relates the story of the Dansette record player which made possible the pop music revolution of the fifties and sixties. Race With The Devil: The Gene Vincent Story (1998) John Peel narrates the dark and compelling story of one of the greats of rock 'n' roll. Going For A Song (1998) The programme follows the Eurovision Song Contest 1998 UK entrant Imaani in her preparation for the big night. Narrated by John Peel. Roy Orbison: The Big O (1998) John Peel presents a tribute to Roy Orbison , who died ten years ago just as his career was enjoying a revival. As I Roved Out: A Century Of Folk Music (1999) John Peel presents a series exploring 100 years of folk music. Jerry Wexler Soul Man (1999) John Peel narrates the profile of record producer and Atlantic Records executive Jerry Wexler. Pete Atkin And Clive James: Smash Flops (2000) John Peel introduces a look at the records made by Clive James - who wrote the lyrics - and Pete Atkin, who composed the music and performed the songs. Though never a pop success in the sixties and seventies, their work is remembered fondly and is now receiving fresh interest through reissued albums, a website and reunion concerts. The Kids Are All High (2001) A two-part series in which John Peel looks at the significance of drugs in rock 'n' roll, from sixties psychedelia to nineties heroin chic. The programme acknowledges the creative impact of drugs on the likes of the Beatles, Bob Marley and Billie Holiday, and their tragic pull for Brian Jones, Janis Joplin, Kurt Cobain and others. The True Story of British Pop (2001) John Peel presents a five-part series that traces the landmarks in British popular music, recalling the surprise hits and misses and the industry's capacity for reinventing itself. Tonight I'm Yours - The Rod Stewart Story (2003) A three-part series in which Kate Thornton traces the monumental career of Rod Stewart , including the many hits and featuring interviews with Ronnie Wood, Elton John, Trevor Horn, John Peel and Rod Stewart himself. Breaking The Barricades?The Story Of Ulster Rock (2004) Former Undertones frontman Feargal Sharkey acknowledges Northern Ireland's contributions to rock music with a survey of its more prominent acts, including Van Morrison , the Undertones, Ash, Stiff Little Fingers, Thin Lizzy , the Divine Comedy and David Holmes. Contributors include Tom Robinson and John Peel. External Links * Wikipedia * Official Site Category:Radio Stations